


A Night To Remember

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Future Fic, Oc-Harper, Original Character(s), fankid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Day 4 of glimmadora week. 10 years in the future Adora and Glimmer have another princess prom
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the last written work i have for this week. everything else probably will be ramble text post on tumblr but yeah. Hopefully yall still enjoyed this. anyway everyone is like in their late 20s or early 30s in this and with my future au, Angella is still alive and Micah isnt. Also some small mentions of other ships like Bowfuma, Seamista, and Scorptra 
> 
> also i suck at writing dances

Today will be a long day for the ruling queens of Brightmoon. Ten years have passed since the last ball hosted at the Kingdom of Snows. This decade the host kingdom is at Salineas. Mermista and Sea Hawk have been hard at work setting up for the grand event. It has been a little difficult, what with dealing with a one year old. According to the water queen, however, everything is now in order and nothing has been set on fire. Both Adora and Glimmer wonder how long that will last and they have a bet going on along with some of their friends. 

Soon, everyone in the kingdoms of Etheria will be at Salineas, having a fun night. With no threats to worry about like last time, no one is worried about things going wrong. This night will be memorable in a different way and no one can wait for the night of fun and catching up with those they have not seen in a long time. Adora is already ready for the day, dressed in a long white and gold dress. She has golden covered bracelets on and adjusts the small crow on her head. The only thing not in a similar color is the purple wedding ring on her finger, matching the yellow on the other queen’s. Her hair is braided thanks to Glimmer.

Speaking of which. Her wife is finishing up getting in her own gown. The fabric is made of purples and blues. Her own hair had grown out somewhat since her teen years but she still keeps it short. The queen is attempting to put on a moon shaped necklace and is having a bit of trouble. 

“Let me help you,” Adora says. She strolls up behind her wife and grabs the golden chain. With little trouble, she clasps the two ends together. Once it is locked into place, the blonde gives a kiss on the back of Glimmer’s head. “You look beautiful. As always.”

“And so do you,” Glimmer replies. 

She twists around in Adora’s arms. Her own move so her hands on the blonde’s hip. Slowly, she guides her around in small circles. A soft hum escapes her lips as they move about the room. Both get lost in the motion and the world becomes only the two of them. Adora leans closer, shutting her eyes as she rests her forehead on Glimmer’s.

“You know, we have all night to dance. Couldn’t wait?” she whispers. 

“No I couldn’t. And this will be our only time alone to dance without others watching us,” Glimmer answers. “Is that so wrong?”

“Not at all. Though when we get there we definitely need to take advantage of the main dance. We didn’t get a chance last time.”

“Think we’ll steal the spotlight from Mermista and Sea Hawk. Think they’ll be mad?”

Adora shrugs. “Guess we will find out.”

Glimmer grins before stopping their movements. She props up on the tips of her toes and places a kiss on her wife’s lips. It is quick, only a couple seconds long, but still is warm and tender as ever. The queen slowly puts the rest of her feet on the ground, still in her wife’s embrace. 

A child’s giggle suddenly fills the air. Adora and Glimmer break apart and look around the room, trying to pinpoint the location of the noise. To the naked eye, no one else in the room but them. However, the queens know better. Both can see the door is cracked open, enough for a small being to slip through. As the laughter continues, showing no signs of stopping any time soon, the two tip toe around the room. Glimmer is the one who draws close to the sound. Still nothing. However, reaching out her arms and creating a scooping motion, a three year old child appears in her arms. 

Harper. Glimmer and Adora’s young daughter and first born of any of the princesses’ children. The three year old has an odd set of powers. Rather than being able to teleport like her one mother, she can turn invisible. Used to give the two queens heart attacks trying to find her. Still does but their daughter has gotten a better grasp on when she can do it. Harper is starting to show signs of other powers unique to herself. At first, it might seem similar, creating balls of light, but once released they cause a loud noise to ring out. Both Glimmer and Adora swear they also have heard her get louder all of a sudden. 

Of both her mothers, Harper looks, and acts, like a small clone of Adora. Her wavy, shoulder length hair is a golden color, though taking on two shades, the half on top lighter then the half towards the bottom. She has Adora’s nose, crooked smile, and eyes that shine when excited. Curiosity runs deep in her and despite being three, Harper takes her role as princess seriously, wanting to do her best and help as much as she can. She also is far too smart for her own good. 

Though, Harper still has bits of Glimmer in her. Same shade of iris and skin tone and wing birthmarks on her back. However, where Glimmer’s was purple and now have been replaced by a feathery set of her own, Harper’s are yellowish. In the right light, in the girl’s hair are hints of sparkles. Harper definitely got her love of scaring her parents with her powers from the queen. Sometimes Glimmer wonders if her own mother now is laughing at her dealing with a child with untapped potential with magic. 

“You found me!” Harper shouts.

“You gave yourself away, AJ. I think Grammy could hear your giggles from her room,” Glimmer states, poking her daughter in the stomach. The young girl laughs.

“Pretty dress. What are you doin’?” 

“Mama and I are going to see your Aunt Mermista and Uncle Sea Hawk. A lot of us are going for a royal event,” Adora tells her, walking up to her wife and child. 

“I go?” Harper asks, eyes wide. 

“Next time, sweetheart. You’re still very little and there will be a lot of people. We don’t want you to get lost, do we?” Glimmer says.

“Awwwwwww, I wanna go!” Harper starts to pout. 

“We need you here with Grammy. She will need your help running the place while we are gone. Think you can do that?” Adora taps the tip of her nose. 

“I help Grammy, Mommy!”

“That’s my girl! How about we go find her. Do you know where she is?”

Harper nods and starts to squirms in Glimmer’s arm. The queen bends down and lets her daughter lead the way through the castle. They twist and turn through the halls, looking for any signs of the former queen. At one point, Harper pauses and looks around, trying to remember where her grandmother can be. Finally, she decides to go down one hallway and soon enough, they find Angella. 

“Grammy!” Harper shouts, just loud enough to make her mothers jump. The young girl runs towards her grandmother. Angella, unfazed by the noise before, smiles as she scoops up her grandchild. 

“Hello, little one,” she says. 

“Mama and Mommy going out. I am gonna help you,” Harper states. 

“Good. I need all the help I can get.” Angella turns towards her daughter and daughter-in-law. “You both look lovely. I hope you two have a fun night.”

“Thanks again for watching after AJ for us. Hopefully she won’t be that much of a handful with her powers,” Glimmer says. 

“I already raised one child whose powers were spontaneous at this age. I think I can do it again.

Adora can’t help but snort. Glimmer just sighs. “We’ll, we gotta get going. Be good for Grammy, sweetheart. We will probably be back after bedtime, okay?”

When Harper nods, both her mothers give her a kiss on the forehead before heading out for the ball.

* * *

Salinas is full of life. After many, many years of rebuilding, the sea kingdom has returned to its glorious state. Everyone has worked hard to restore the areas destroyed by the Horde and the near two decades of war torn horrors. Catra, for all her faults and wrong doings, helped lead the reconstruction as some way to say sorry and try to fix the mistake she caused. Nearly ten years later, there still is a lot to make up for but for the most part, the magicat has proven herself and shown she has changed. Among those coming to the ball tonight are her and Scorpia. It has been some time since Adora and Glimmer seen the pair and Adora wonders what the two have been up to in the Crimson waste. 

Adora and Glimmer enter the castle and take a look around the grand ballroom. It is full of people dressed in gowns and suits. All over they dance, chat, eat or drink, or stand and watch others go about their night as they take a moment’s rest. The two soon spot the host. Sea Hawk is greeting some guests that come in. There is a sling over his body and a small head rests on his chest. A young infant with dark brown skin and blue hair looks around the room, wondering what Sea Hawk is doing and who everyone is. Off to the side near the throne, is Mermista, watching out over everyone. 

Then there is Bow and Perfuma. They are at the drink table, chatting away with Frosta. Adora and Glimmer walk up to the trio and to join in on the conversation. 

“Hey, you two. How are you,” Bow asks. He hugs his best friends right away. 

“Fine. Glad to see you two. I guess Robin is at home?” Glimmer says. 

“Yeah, my dads are watching him. I guess Angella is watching over Harper.”

“Yup. Least next time around they all should be old enough to come and not be watched over.”

“Have we decided yet where the next one will be?” Perfuma asks. 

“Who the hell knows. Right now I just want to enjoy this. I couldn’t enjoy mine so I am going to make sure I’ll do it now,” Frosta states. 

Speaking of which, Adora looks around and finds Catra on the other side of the ballroom. She seems to be taking everything in, a bit unsure of what to do. Her girlfriend, Scorpia, is chatting away with others. Always the one more friendly and open than her other half. Before the blonde turns away, she sees the scorpion princess walk away, grab Catra by the sleeve of her tux, and pull her to meet new people. 

“Hey, wanna go say ‘hi’ to Mermista?” Glimmer asks. 

Adora turns her head to face her wife. “Sure.”

The two bid their friends a far well and head towards Mermista. They wait a couple moments behind others greeting her before they do the same custom. Mermista sighs at the sight. “You two don’t have to do that. I’m already bored of it but I at least know you both.”

“How is everything?” Adora asks. 

“Part of me wishes the Horde would attack so something interesting could happen,” Mermista tells her. 

“I see Sea Hawk is taking care of the little tyke. How is that going?” 

“Well, he hasn’t set anything on fire yet and Sharkbite has been good so…”

“Sharkbite?” Glimmer asks. 

“Teething. Likes to bite.  _ Hard.  _ After the incident with the dentist Sea Hawk came up with the name and it stuck.”

“Ah!”

“What about you two? How is Harper and her turning invisible? Has she gotten any more control over it?”

“Some. Though part of me wonders if she has full control and is just messing with us.”

“Can’t wait to see if Sharkbite gets powers and decides to do the same thing.”

“Here to help with that.”

They are soon shooed away, more people needing to greet Mermista. This leaves the pair to enjoy the night doing other things. Talking more to others like Entrapta, who showed up late because she lost track of time with one of her experiments. Scorpia and Catra greet them at one point, Catra asking them how ‘the little gremlin’ is doing. Truth be told, the magicat does love her ‘niece’ and is halfway decent with children but that still doesn’t stop her from some jabs. Adora and Glimmer say she is fine and wonder when the two will babysit again. 

More chatting, eating, and enjoying themselves. Soon, the music begins to slow and most of the lights dim. Those that are a soft blue in color. People begin to find their other half and pull them onto the dance floor. Adora gives Glimmer a small nudge with her elbow. She takes her hand and brings her into the middle of the ballroom. Hands find their places, one set wrapping around each other’s waist and the others lock their fingers together. Together, they begin to move in unison. They have lost count about how many times they have moved like this with each other. Parties, weddings, random events, or just alone in their room, dancing is a ritual they take part in all the time. 

They quickly become lost in each other's gaze. The world becomes them and them only. No other guest watching or dancing along with them. No other princesses. The only other thing in their world is the music that their feet move in tempo with. 

The steady beat is easy to follow. At first they work together, neither really guiding the other. Soon, Adora begins to take over. She starts slowly, rocking her wife gently. Once Glimmer catches on to what the blonde wants to do, she lets her take over. A large grin comes over the blonde’s face. 

Adora begins to move her around, twirling her around. Glimmer sometimes props herself up on her toes for a better spin. As the music starts to pick up, so does the pair. More elaborate moves. More spinning around, dips, and pulling either further away or as close as possible. They then become more daring, trying something they have been working on and haven’t done in a while. 

Glimmer starts to teleport away as Adora guides her around. The blonde quickly moves, hoping to correctly time the teleport and grab a hold of her wife just as she reappears. Adora gets them right. Her hands find Glimmer’s just as she reappears in a flash of lilac sparkles. There always is a wide, bright smile on the queen’s face when she comes back to reality. As the music starts to swell, letting others know that it will soon end, the pair try one last move they haven’t quite gotten right yet. 

Another teleportation stunt. One where Adora tosses Glimmer into the air. The queen disappears like all the other moves. It becomes tricky here since messing up means Glimmer will hit the floor with some force depending on where she chooses to reappear. Both have to guess right where the other will be and so far, they only have gotten it right once. Thankfully, it works this time. 

Glimmer reappears above Adora, waiting to be caught. Adora stretches her arms out and catches the queen. She manages to keep both of them from falling to the ground. Both are a bit out of breath but smile as Glimmer gets to her feet, still holding onto her wife. 

“That was amazing,” Glimmer breathes out. “Finally got it!”

“Only took forever.” Adora takes a quick look out of the corners of her eyes. “Everyone is staring. I guess we might have gotten a bit carried away.”

“Eh, who cares? Everyone wanted a little excitement right? And we gave it to them. We still gotta finish the dance move, remember?”

Adora chuckles and rolls her eyes. “How can I forget?” she says before leaning down to give her wife a kiss.

* * *

Adora and Glimmer push open their door, the light spilling into the dark room. Both eye their bed, wanting to flop right into it. As they draw closer, they notice a small form curled up on the mattress. Like Angella had said, Harper is sleeping, having waited for her mothers to come home. A small picture book is resting near her, open to pages with a hero battling some creature. Her pajamas are a white onesie with rainbow colorful wings on the back. The hood of it has horse ears and a horn. There is both a bright orange ‘tail’ and ‘mane’. 

The two try their best to not disturb their child as they go into bed. So tired, they don’t even change out of their clothing, just removing their footwear before lying down. However, it seems Harper has inherited some of Adora’s light sleeperness. Her purple eyes flutter open as her mothers begin to settle in. She pushes herself up and yawns. 

“Sorry for waking you, Harp,” Adora says. “Did you have a nice nap?”

“S’okay,” Harper replies, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “I wanna to wait for you.”

“You are little. You need your rest,” Glimmer tells her. “Do you want to sleep with us?”

Harper nods, already starting to rock a little bit from sleep about to take over once more. The family of three crawl under the blankets resting on the bed. The three year old nestles herself between her mother, burying herself in Adora’s arms. Glimmer places her own arms loosely around Adora, making sure there is enough room for their daughter to move about. Nothing is said as kisses are given good night and everyone falls fast asleep in each other's arms. 


End file.
